


Shadow Of Shadow

by Linea



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Demon Dean, Demon Dean Winchester, M/M, OOC, Wet Dream, 原作向
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-11
Updated: 2015-04-11
Packaged: 2018-03-22 08:44:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 830
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3722548
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Linea/pseuds/Linea
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>来自钩子的访谈，满足一下他的梦吧。背景是1001-1003之间。正剧向，改了一些剧情，许多都是脑补。没文笔，有wet dream的相关描写和监禁PLAY。</p>
            </blockquote>





	Shadow Of Shadow

鲜红。  
　　  
　　触目之间都是无边的鲜红色，那像是能把人蒸干烤熟的烈焰，像是刚从血管里喷涌而出的鲜血，更像是末世时傍晚的暮色。Sam看到Dean躺在这一片鲜红之间，残破的躯体流干了鲜血，他抱着他，无论他怎么呼喊哭泣，Dean也没有再醒过来。他还记得他那天抱着Dean的尸体，把他放到床上，然后在床边凝视了他很久，才悄悄退出房间，好像生怕惊扰了他哥哥的休息一样。  
　　  
　　Dean看上去平静而安详，若不是体温渐渐冷却，Sam大概会真的以为Dean只是想休息一下做个好梦。他在内心深处并没有完全接受这个事实，可他一遍又一遍地确认过了，他已经失去了Dean——那个在他生命中无可取代的存在。  
　　  
　　Sam还是会觉得不安，他认为一切不该就此结束，甚至觉得他应该代替Dean去经受那些痛苦折磨最终死去。说到底他还是放不下他唯一的哥哥，因为潜意识的驱使，他无法让Dean一个人躺在冰冷的卧室里，于是他选择了再去Dean的房间，并打算一直守在他身边。  
　　  
　　他转动了门把手，却怀着一种不可名状的期待。  
　　  
　　就在抬眼的瞬间，他只看到一张空荡荡的床和床上留下的字条，他可以确定，这是他所熟悉的Dean的字迹。  
　　  
　　Sam臆想里的情节终究还是发生了，Dean活了过来，却不知道去了哪里，只留下一张写着“Sammy，Let me go”的字条作为这一切的回答。  
　　  
　　他承认自己在某个时刻内心涌上的竟是喜悦，接着取而代之的才是焦急与迷惑。他曾反复确认过Dean已死这个事实，这丝毫不假，可眼前的景象告诉他Dean活过来了，却不仅仅是活过来了而已。他有种不祥的预感勒紧了他的心弦，他知道自己必须要去寻找Dean，因为他不想让事情变得更糟。而这张字条上的话语深深地戳中了他的软肋，他并不认为Dean想要离开他，在这背后肯定有什么缘由。  
　　  
　　幸好Dean还在，不管在他身上发生了什么，只要他还在，那就是再好不过的事情。  
　　  
　　Sam收拾好了自己的行李，发动从路边偷来的车的引擎，驾驶着它疾驰而去。远方的路蜿蜒成蛇形，最终化为很长的一条线，消失在与天幕交接处。

　　  
　　这些日子他是在汽车旅馆和车里度过的，每天他密切地关注着新闻和网络，急切地想要寻找他关于Dean的任何蛛丝马迹，可总是一无所获。Dean像是人间蒸发了一般彻底消失在了他的视线里，这种滴水不漏的隐藏几乎要逼疯了他。Sam不禁把最近发生的那些无法破解的命案与Dean联系在一起，尽管他一次次在脑中否定着这些猜想，但此时此刻，他只想解答自己的疑惑。  
　　  
　　最近在一个小超市发生命案，凶手在众目睽睽之下杀了人之后扬长而去，只留下一片狼藉的犯罪现场，到目前为止凶手还是不知所踪。警方的调查从未终止过，那个凶手却没有留下任何痕迹，唯独超市里的监控录像清晰地拍出了他的容貌。Sam像往常一样伪装成FBI探员进行调查，他顺利的在警局看到了超市的监控录像，当他凝视着显示屏上那些清晰的画面时，他悬着的心突然漏了一拍。  
　　  
　　屏幕里的男人在一排杂志面前翻阅着黄书，再轻巧地把它抛进手中挎着的篮子里，他的表情被全然隐匿在一顶鸭舌帽之下，令人捉摸不透。突然，超市陷入一片混乱，监控录像里的男人与其他人大打出手，他掏出凶器直直地刺入与他争执的那人的小腹，大量的鲜血染污了他的双手——此时监控器正对着他的脸，他看清楚了。  
　　  
　　是的，他看清楚了。那是Dean，他的Dean，是他的哥哥，也是唯一的亲人。  
　　  
　　可他不敢确定那就是Dean，因为镜头捕捉到的Dean有一双可怕的纯黑色眼睛，他使用着他哥哥的皮囊做着如此残忍的事情，还对着镜头露出一丝笑容。  
　　  
　　那个笑容留在了Sam的记忆里，因为它与之前Dean的笑容没有任何区别，像一颗毒药慢慢侵蚀着他内心最柔软的部分，让他痛苦却又倍感欢愉。  
　　  
　　不管监控录像拍到的是不是他哥哥本人，他知道自己必须尽全力阻止他，并且捉到他，才能弄明白这些事情的所有真相。

　　  
　　那天晚上Sam做了一个梦，梦中的他像是在追赶着什么人，他在黑夜里空旷的街道上奔跑，四下寂静无人，只有无尽的黑暗拥抱着他。他并不知道自己在追赶谁，只是漫无目的的游荡在一个个街角与巷口，什么也没有，似乎他要寻找的人早已与这触手可及的黑暗融为一体，消散在空气里。  
　　  
　　这样毫无意义。他想。他必须做点什么。  
　　  
　　就在此时，他听到一个声音，低沉嘶哑，就像风声划破空气。  
　　  
　　那个声音在说“Sammy，我在这里”。  
　　  
　　他只允许一个人这么叫他，可此时他没来由地不对这个昵称感到抗拒。  
　　  
　　他向四处张望，还是没有任何一个熟悉的身影，只有无边无际的黑夜笼罩在他周围，迷雾贴着地面游走在各个角落，四处的静物还是如同昨日。  
　　  
　　那个声音又在他的耳畔响起来了。说的是“让我走”。  
　　  
　　他感觉到的不是失望，而是愤怒，在这一瞬间他突然开始憎恨Dean，想把他拆吃入腹，因为他无论如何也不能理解Dean为什么会离开他。可下一秒他又开始觉得自己是个混蛋，又陷入了极度的内疚与自我厌恶之中，因为他用尽了所有的力气也无法挽救自己几乎是用整个生命去爱着的人。过多的想法盘旋在他的脑海之中使他无法醒来，他跪倒在梦里的街道上闭着眼睛苦思冥想，睁开眼时却看到了完全不同的景象。  
　　  
　　这个空间让人感到压抑，四周没有窗，光线幽暗而封闭，只有唯一一张沉重的铁门镶嵌在一面墙上，天花板上则是一个巨大的困魔圈。他熟悉这个地方，在很久之前这里同样用来囚禁一个恶魔——这是他们地堡下面的地下室，而那个被囚禁的恶魔则是如今的地狱之王Crowley。  
　　  
　　属于Crowley的位置上此刻正坐着一个身影，即使在昏暗的光线下，他也能准确地认出这是谁。  
　　  
　　他有着和Dean一模一样的容貌，Sam却仍旧不能确定这是否是Dean。他犹豫地走过去，和Dean长得一样的恶魔抬起了头，翡翠色的眼睛在幽暗的光线下显得通透而明亮，恶魔似乎熟知Sam的弱点，他知道只需轻轻勾起嘴角，就能使眼前这个高大的青年，也就是他亲爱的弟弟在精神上对他臣服。  
　　  
　　Sam握紧了拳头，手心发热，渗出汗珠，耳廓后面是像被火焰灼烧过后留下的血红。  
　　  
　　“Dean”用那双绿得发亮的眼睛直勾勾地看着Sam，倏尔垂下眼眸，纤长的睫毛在他的皮肤上投下阴影，他正低低地笑着，像在看一件十分滑稽的事物。  
　　  
　　“你笑什么？”梦里的Sam克制着心中几乎要满溢出来的欲望，故意用冷淡的语气质问。他感到口干舌燥，舌头在不经意间舔过自己的嘴唇。  
　　  
　　被绑在椅子上的恶魔注意到了这个小动作，又冲他眨了眨眼，有着祖母绿色泽的眼眸瞬间沉淀为深不见底的纯黑。  
　　  
　　“得了吧，Sammy，”他用很轻快的语气说，“我知道你需要什么。我就在这里，哪儿也不去。”  
　　  
　　“不……”Sam倒退了几步，却并非真的抗拒，因为他知道此刻他还存有仅余的一丁点理智，理智为他筑起了一道墙，而现在这道墙已经摇摇欲坠，似乎只需要一个很轻的动作就能使它轰然倒塌。  
　　  
　　“这只是你的梦而已，我的Sammy girl，”“Dean”叹息一声，“你拥有我，在这里你可以对我做任何事情。”  
　　  
　　恶魔的呼吸轻柔地喷洒在他的皮肤上，湿润而灼热。  
　　  
　　在他脑中似乎有什么东西“噔”的一声断掉了。这只有他自己知道。他从没有把自己内心对于Dean的那点心思告诉任何人，而他的梦境正是把这一切具象化，将他内心丑恶的一角无限放大。  
　　  
　　他将手掌握上“Dean”的后颈，强迫对方扬起下巴，在这个角度他能看到Dean漂亮的下颌线，黏腻的汗水正随着他的肌肤缓缓滑落。他半跪在“Dean”跟前，凑上前去，用舌头将那滴汗水舔舐干净，在他的鼻腔里全是熟悉的气味，那是只属于Dean的气味，像是混合着酒精与廉价香皂的香味，在过去的那上千个日日夜夜里，Dean就背对着他睡在邻近的另一张床上，这种熟悉的气味总是撩拨着他，伴随他度过漫漫长夜。Sam忘情地吮吻着“Dean”的脖颈，在他嘴唇经过的地方留下一片暧昧的红痕，当他这样做的时候，他能享受地听着从“Dean”喉间发出的低哑的呻吟，如同柔软的羽毛轻轻扫过他的心尖。  
　　  
　　这只是梦。他告诉自己。这和他曾经做过的春梦没什么两样，他可以更加大胆放纵些，尽管他的性幻想对象长着一张和他哥哥一模一样的脸蛋。  
　　  
　　不，除了他是恶魔之外，其他都一模一样。这就是Dean的身体，他可以将眼前的人完全等同于Dean。  
　　  
　　Sam将手指放上Dean的大腿，接着滑落到膝盖轻柔地抚摸着。这个半跪着的姿势让他以仰视的角度看着Dean，尽管看到的只是逆光的剪影。只需稍微花了点力气，他便轻易将这个属于他的Dean压向自己，伸出舌头来品尝他的味道。于是他吻了Dean，在这个并不浪漫的梦里，这个暗无天日的地下室里，光线幽微，灰尘在空气里胡乱飞舞。他吻了Dean，就像他在脑中幻想了千百回的那样。  
　　  
　　这个Dean并没有任何抗拒，他顺从地张开了嘴唇，温柔地回应着这个略显急躁的吻。Sam的气息完全包围着他，就像一个不属于他的影子。他让Sam的手指回到他的大腿，隔着一层布料轻柔地撩拨着，他再次抬眼看着Sam，漂亮的绿眼睛闪着微光，让人联想到高傲凛然的猫科动物。  
　　  
　　Sam用手指解开了Dean的皮带，同时松开了绑在凳脚上的绳结，他知道Dean的双手被画有恶魔陷阱的手铐牢牢铐住，应该不会有任何问题。他让Dean坐上自己的身体，一手托住他挺翘的臀部，指尖滑过温软的皮肤，轻而易举地进入他的穴中。他并没有给Dean完全脱下衣服，而是解开了Dean衬衫上的两三粒纽扣，用手指捏住他的乳头，侧耳倾听从他嘴里流泻出来的性感低吟。  
　　  
　　两个人的性器碰撞在一起，都已经是坚硬而又灼热的状态，Sam觉得自己的性器硬得发痛，他的唯一想法只有进到Dean的里面，才能得到完完全全的释放。Dean扭动着自己的腰肢，有些故意地蹭着Sam的胯下，再好奇地观察Sam的表情变化。  
　　  
　　“这是你自找的。”Sam咬了一下Dean的耳垂，接着迅速拉开他的双腿，分开他的臀瓣一鼓作气冲了进去，巨大的性器撑开了湿润的内壁，强烈的快感促使着他需求更多。此刻的Sam也完全被灭顶的欲望吞噬，他的眼中完完全全只有Dean一个人，只听得到他一个人的声音。  
　　  
　　“叫我的名字，我的名字，Sammy。”Dean吻着他的耳朵，用沙哑得不成样子的声音命令道。  
　　  
　　“Dean。”伴随着每一次顶入的便是一句呼唤，Sam紧紧地抱着Dean，将精液一次又一次地射进他哥哥的身体里。他们一次又一次地接吻，将自己深埋进本能之中，扭动身体，发出呻吟似乎是再正常不过的事情。  
　　  
　　只是梦而已。Sam比谁都明白，真正的Dean不会在他身下喘息呻吟，更不会求着他操他，正因为如此，他才会这么肆无忌惮。  
　　  
　　当他从汽车旅馆里醒来的时候已经是早晨七点，清澈到透明的阳光洒在他的额角，他从床上坐起来，空气中弥漫着精液的气味，只见身下的床单一片黏腻。这只是再普通不过的一个早晨，他仍旧要去寻找Dean。

　　  
　　Sam来到了Dean曾经作案的超市找当时在场的店员了解情况，这位店员是个看起来很活泼的小伙子，在案发的时候他显然被吓坏了，Sam并没有从他的口中得到什么有用的信息，正当他皱紧眉头思索时，却被叫住了。  
　　  
　　“我捡到了这个，好像是死者留下的。”  
　　  
　　是一部手机。  
　　  
　　他接过手机，手指在屏幕上滑动，上面提示着有几条未读信息。当他读到其中一条信息时，他觉得自己总算找到了正确的线索。这条短信来自一个陌生的号码，在短信中提到的“Dean Winchester”这个名字分外醒目，他几乎可以确认了，这个发短信的人必然与他失踪已久的哥哥有着密切的联系。  
　　  
　　Sam想着，还是拨通了这个号码。  
　　  
　　有些刺耳的忙音刺激着他的耳膜，他不知道接电话的会是谁，却绷紧了神经。  
　　  
　　说不定是Dean呢？或者Dean就在那个人旁边？  
　　  
　　“噢，你不是已经死了吗？”电话那头的人有着他熟悉的英式腔调，声音低沉而又慵懒。Sam瞬间就知道了那是谁，是Crowley，就算混合着乱七八糟的杂音，他也能听到电话那头还有另外一个他熟悉的声音。  
　　  
　　闭上眼睛，他屏息聆听，再次确认了这个事实。那的确是Dean，他一直在寻找的人。  
　　  
　　地狱之王用带着笑意的英音向他宣布了主权，他还说Dean的决意离开是他自己的选择，在电话这头的Sam一句话也没有说，只是静静的听着，狭长的双眸黯淡无光。突然Sam的表情由悲伤转变为痛苦与愤怒，握着手机的那只手用力到几乎要将屏幕捏碎，他的眼睛里满溢出来的是不可置信的神色，墨绿色的瞳色因为愤怒而充血发红，这份情绪快要渗透进每一寸皮肤里。  
　　  
　　“你给我听好了，”Sam用低沉到几乎要听不见的阴冷语气说，“我会找到你，我会救出我的哥哥，然后，我会把你碎尸万段。”  
　　  
　　他敢保证，要是此时Crowley就在他面前，他会克制不住冲上去撕裂他的喉咙。电话那头的地狱之王似乎丝毫不感到意外，他用一个接近于“我拭目以待”的句子结束了这段充满了火药味的通话，刺耳的忙音再次响起，Sam明白了自己下一步应该做什么。他轻而易举的定位了之前那通电话的坐标，那份痛苦与不安却一点也没有消失。  
　　  
　　白亮的阳光洒在他的头顶，几乎要将他的灵魂烤焦。他发动了汽车的引擎，开始着手前往那个目的地，窗外的热风喷洒进他的颈窝，似乎每一道都要切开他的皮肤露出血肉。痛觉淹没了他。

　　  
　　又是一片鲜红。  
　　  
　　这是Sam的另一个梦境。在这个鲜红色的世界里，他抱着Dean残破的身体，黏稠的血液沾满了他的双手，怀里的躯体渐渐冷却，只留下一副苍白的躯壳。这个梦在他的脑中循环了无数次，在他失去Dean的一个又一个夜里不断地折磨着他。  
　　  
　　可是这次不同了。  
　　  
　　苍白的躯壳睁开了眼睛，瑰丽的祖母绿在一片鲜红里鲜明而夺目。他的Dean微笑着勾过他的脖子，轻喘着和他接吻，Dean的睫毛扫过他的皮肤——他眨了眨眼，迷人的绿眼睛变为纯黑。  
　　  
　　Sam想从这个梦境里逃脱，却怎么也不能脱身。他已经那样做了：他脱去Dean身上的衣服，用手指抚摸着他的身体，捏着他的乳头，压下他的身体，抬起他的臀部。他吞咽着自己的口水，感觉到有火种在指尖燃烧，Dean看着他的眼神迷离而又充满情欲，抚摸着他肩膀的双手似乎在时刻提醒着他接下来要做的事情。他只是将手握在Dean的性器上，手指暧昧地刮过前端，Dean便呻吟着射在了他的腹部上。这只不过是一个互相挑逗的过程，他几乎没花任何力气就进入了Dean的身体，似乎梦中的Dean已经彻底习惯了这样的生活方式。Sam在梦里沉沦了，就像他的身上附着了一个丑恶的影子，这个影子紧贴着他的身体，操纵着他所做的所有。  
　　  
　　梦境到这里戛然而止，Sam带着满身疲惫从车上醒来，刺眼的光线从反光镜反射到他的脸上，额角渗出的汗珠闪闪发光。他叹息一声，又将双手放上了方向盘。离他的目的地已经不足五十公里。  
　　  
　　最终他还是找到了这里——一间从外表看上去毫不起眼的酒吧。他点了一杯苦艾酒坐在最不起眼的角落，双眼打量着来来往往的人们，最后将目光锁定在了吧台上。他一眼就看到了Dean，他哥无论何时都那么引人注目，那张与其他男人比较过于美丽的容颜注定让他随时随地成为焦点。只不过相比较于以前的Dean，现在的他头发似乎长长了许多，皮肤也比以前更加白皙，下巴上的一圈胡渣让他显得有点憔悴。坐在Dean旁边的毫无疑问是Crowley，他们正有说有笑的谈论着某个有趣的话题，在这个过程中Crowley还将手搭上Dean的肩膀。  
　　  
　　Sam的心里在沸腾，可是他不能这样贸然上前去，甚至不能让Dean发现他就在这里。在他的心里已经形成了一个大概的计划，他决定就这样潜伏一段时间，看看Dean和Crowley在一起究竟会做些什么。  
　　  
　　这段时间里的Sam察觉到一件让他无法忽略的事情，Dean虽然变成了恶魔，却没有做一个恶魔该有的自觉，他和Crowley终日流连于酒吧和赌场，沉迷于赌博、酒精还有卡拉OK和女人，时间久了Crowley的眼神里也流露出了焦急的神色，可Dean仍旧对恶魔的那些花样不屑一顾。Sam预料到这样下去迟早有一天Crowley会主动找上他，要他解决关于Dean的那些麻烦，可他万万没有想到在这之中会闯进来一个完全无关的环节，一个名叫Cole的年轻人捉住了他，并向他逼问Dean的下落，甚至拿他做人质试图惹怒Dean。  
　　  
　　透过手机的扩音器他能听到Dean的声音，这样的时刻他却什么也说不出来，代替Dean声音的是Cole落下来的拳头，这个被仇恨蒙蔽双眼的年轻人一心只想套出Dean的下落，却不知道自己正一步步迈入险境之中。  
　　  
　　Sam从Cole手里逃了出来，他再次来到Dean经常到访的酒吧，可能是因为在白天的缘故，酒吧里人迹罕至，只有一个人影独自坐在酒吧的钢琴前。  
　　  
　　那人淡淡地朝他看了一眼，就几乎要让他窒息。这是在Dean从地堡离开之后Sam第一次正面与他相见，Dean看着他时眼角带着笑意，眼神却是冰冷的。  
　　  
　　这次会面还要感谢Crowley，没有他，Sam不会在正确的时间找到Dean。此时的Sam已经和Crowley做了一笔交易，筹码是Dean与“第一刃”。他从来没有想过会在这样的情况下与他哥重逢，尽管带回Dean时他吃了好些苦头，但现在他总算可以带他回家了。  
　　  
　　回家是一个对于Sam来说最容易满足的字眼，因为在他的认知里，他的家庭里只有Dean，Dean就是这个家的全部，只要有Dean在的地方就是他的家。他重新坐上了impala，将满脸不情愿的Dean塞进了副驾驶座，谁也不能否认，这些就是他的一切。

　　  
　　Sam将Dean带回了地堡，并把他关在了隐秘的地下室——那个曾经关押Crowley的地方。为了挽救Dean，Sam决定用人类的血一步步净化他。当他推开地下室的门时，沉重的铁门发出巨大的声响惊动了被困在里头的恶魔，Dean闻声抬起头，他的视线完全落在Sam身上，他的嘴角勾起完美的弧度，盯着Sam的双眼却毫无感情，只是像打量一件物品一般的打量着他。Sam被他盯得浑身不自在，静止的空气里弥漫着尴尬的气氛，这让他忍不住背过身努力不去看Dean。  
　　  
　　“你怎么了，Sammy？”低沉嘶哑的声线自他耳边响起，分明还是过去的Dean为他所熟悉的说话方式，“不想跟你亲爱的老哥多说几句话吗？”  
　　  
　　Sam将装满血液的手提箱放在一旁的桌上，接着从口袋里拿出一支注射器。在这个过程中他一直保持缄默，因为他在内心抗拒着某件事物。这样的场景似曾相识：暗无天日的地下室，沉重的铁门，光线幽微，空气中满是灰尘，他把Dean的双手用手铐铐住，将他的脚绑在凳脚上，Dean的目光在他身上游移——这一切曾经存在于他的梦中，而现在的情景就像梦境实现了一般。被他束缚住的Dean就处在他的掌控之中，就在这里，谁也不会知道要做的事情。  
　　  
　　“你在害怕我吗？”一个并不像疑问句的问句，在Dean的声音里还带着三分笑意，“看看你现在的样子，Sammy，除了恐惧以外什么都不剩。”  
　　  
　　“我讨厌你这样看着我。”Sam吞咽着自己的口水，他感到自己的喉咙有些干涩，喉结随着这个动作上下滑动。眼前的景象与梦里重叠了，梦里的Dean会张开他那张诱人的嘴唇接纳他，和他接吻，双手缠上他的肩膀，贴在他耳边轻轻地说“我需要你”。  
　　  
　　他在注射器里灌满血液，接着走到Dean身边，将针头狠狠刺入他的静脉。被注射了人血的Dean露出痛苦的神情，落在他身上的视线像是要把他灼伤，过了一会儿却又大笑起来，换上一副玩味的眼神。  
　　  
　　“你看，这招对我没什么用，”Dean朝他眨了眨眼睛，长长的睫毛落下阴影，“所以，你打算怎么处置我呢？”  
　　  
　　Sam在心里暗自讶异，却没有将它表现出来，他并不相信人类的血液对于Dean完全无效。他伸出手指捏住Dean的下颌，强迫他直视他的眼睛。  
　　  
　　“我不会停下来，Dean，”他的语气像寒冰下涌动的暗流，缓慢低沉，“我会救你的，我保证。”  
　　  
　　被绑住的恶魔轻笑一声，榛绿色的眼眸里透露出傲慢与不屑，他在试图激怒Sam，成效似乎不错，他能看出Sam眼底拼命忍耐的愤怒与悲伤，而他颇为享受地看着这一切。  
　　  
　　Sam并没有松开捏着Dean下颌的手，而是弯下腰将他禁锢在一个只有自己的狭小空间里。身为恶魔的Dean并没有想到Sam下一步会怎么做，他感受着Sam的手指抚过他的唇角，在他的皮肤上留下一片热度。然后Sam用自己的嘴唇堵住了他的，宽大的手掌正按在他的后颈，一瞬间他的鼻腔里全是Sam身上的气味。  
　　  
　　Sam在吻他，是真真正正的那种吻。他轻而易举地撬开他的齿门，灵活的舌头滑进Dean的口中，Dean粉红色的舌尖躲避着他，就像一场捕猎游戏。Sam的舌尖有些焦急地扫过每一个角落，却猝不胜防地被咬了——Dean咬破了他的舌头，血液的甜腥味在味蕾上扩散开来，Dean正舔着他的伤口，长睫毛下的绿眼睛在幽暗的光线里闪烁着邪恶的微光。  
　　  
　　“你喜欢这样，嗯？”Dean挑眉，喘息着在接吻的空档说道。Sam终于松开他的嘴唇，薄薄的唇瓣上一片鲜红，他迅速从Dean身边离开，走向地下室的铁门。他拉开沉重的铁门头也不回地冲了出去，门在他的身后关闭，只留下空洞的回音。  
　　  
　　在这之后他又来过地下室几次，无论Dean用怎样恶毒的语言中伤他，他也只是用瓶子里的圣水回敬Dean，再将人类的血液注射进他的身体。Sam能感觉到每一次注射Dean的表情都很痛苦，他的努力并不是毫无成效的，他正离他的目的越来越近。  
　　  
　　可是Sam失算了，越来越接近人类的Dean已经不能被手铐和恶魔陷阱所束缚，正当他再次推开地下室的门时，看到的只是空荡荡的椅子和一副被扔在地上的手铐。  
　　  
　　Dean在他眼皮底下逃跑了，他应该就在这座地堡的某一处。Sam立即意识到了事情的严重性，因为Dean还没有被完全治愈，现在的他处在和一个恶魔周旋的险境之中，Dean还不是普通的恶魔。  
　　  
　　Sam小心翼翼地迈着步子走在长长的回廊里，他听到Dean用一种近似于亲昵的语气在呼唤他，可是他知道他与Dean碰面的后果是什么。他成了这场捕猎游戏中被动的一方，Dean绕过一个又一个回廊追赶着他，目的只是将他的喉咙割断。他躲在暗处等待着能够占领主导权的时机，这时，Dean突然出现在了他的身后，他拿着铁锤，似乎只要轻轻一用力就能敲碎他的头盖骨。  
　　  
　　这时Sam掏出自己的匕首抵在了Dean白皙的脖颈上，Dean顺着他的目光看着他。  
　　  
　　他并不想伤害Dean，甚至是任何一根头发。  
　　  
　　“动手啊，做你想做的。”Dean凑近了一些，匕首擦过他的皮肤，划出一道鲜红的血线，那双榛绿色的眼眸沉淀为更深的绿色，丰满而润泽的嘴唇在他的眼前一张一合。  
　　  
　　Dean继续说了些什么Sam一句也没有听进去，他只知道眼前的Dean，这个和他哥哥有着一模一样容貌的恶魔正牵引着他，促使他走向更黑暗的深渊。他垂下手臂，匕首应声而落，随之而来的是一个拥抱，Sam将Dean圈在了他的怀里，并把他挤到自己与墙壁之间，就连Dean的铁锤也掉在了地上。  
　　  
　　Sam离Dean太近了，近到能够数清他的每一根睫毛和他鼻梁上分布的每一颗雀斑，他的呼吸喷洒到Dean的颈间，湿润而又灼热。  
　　  
　　“你并不知道我想要做什么。”Sam可以压低了自己的声线，在Dean耳边缓缓的吐字，他灵巧的舌滑过对方柔软的耳垂，能够感觉到怀中的这具身体一瞬间的轻颤，“就是这个。”  
　　  
　　Dean从他的怀里抬起头直视着他，露出微笑，并拉着他的衣领主动吻上他的嘴唇。  
　　  
　　没有抵抗也没有挣扎，Dean顺从地与他接吻，并把双手滑向Sam的裤子。这让Sam有些惊讶，要是换做曾经的Dean，他肯定会用力推开他然后指责他脑袋里究竟在想些什么。他们是亲兄弟，可身为恶魔的Dean并不在意这些，这倒像是活在Sam春梦里的那个Dean了。  
　　  
　　“Sammy……”Dean呼唤他，语调慵懒而绵长。Sam的手指还在对付Dean胸前的那些纽扣，正当他解开最后一颗时，Dean正解开他的皮带。  
　　  
　　“我知道的，你想要我，对吗？”他抬手抚上Sam的脸颊，看着他的眼睛再一次确认道，“Sammy，你想要我。”  
　　  
　　Sam俯下身舔过他的乳头，灵活的舌头在他的乳晕上打着圈。从Dean喉间流泻出低沉而又性感的呻吟，就像他在梦中听过的那样，如同毒药一般侵蚀了他的心。Sam用牙齿拉下Dean裤缝上的拉链，金属的苦味在他的口腔中散开，一只手扒下Dean的牛仔裤，将它褪到膝盖处，他将他更紧地压在墙壁与自己之间，并将Dean的臀部抬得更高了些，手指很准确的找到了湿润而紧致的穴口。他舔吻着Dean的大腿内侧，细腻的皮肤呈现着漂亮的粉红色，正是他想要的。  
　　  
　　他需要更多。  
　　  
　　Sam的手指进出着紧致的窄穴，他确认Dean的内里已经湿软到一塌糊涂，感受着Dean的手指在他的发间穿插，他轻喘一声，从他早已汗湿的内裤里掏出了自己的性器，坚硬而灼热的阴茎抵在湿软的穴口，Sam将Dean的双腿再拉高了些，再摆动着自己的腰肢缓慢地推进。这个过程漫长得就像一场苦行，并不如梦中那样顺利，当他完全进入Dean身体里的时候，Dean温暖的内壁包裹着他，让他觉得无论如何都是值得的。  
　　  
　　这并不是在梦中，而他就在这条走廊上狠狠的操了他的兄长，用实际行动告诉了对方潜藏在自己心中的情愫，附着在他身上那个丑恶的影子本身就是他自己，从不知什么时候开始，他无可救药的爱上了自己的哥哥，影子就是他罪孽的一部分，是与他如影随形的黑色灵魂。  
　　  
　　眼前的Dean眼角带着美丽的绯红，他喘息着，暗金色的发丝湿漉漉的。他在Sam耳边轻轻吹着气，感受着Sam用精液填满了他，他们的身体剧烈撞击，Sam的性器总是恰到好处的戳刺到他的腺体，他微蜷着自己的腿夹紧了Sam的腰，就在两个人无可遏制的低吟中，他们恰好达到高潮。  
　　  
　　Sam觉得自己的哥哥有着世界上最棒的身体，甚至比他梦里的Dean还要诱人百倍。如果他还有力气，他愿意和Dean再做无数次。Dean显然也疲惫了，搭着Sam肩膀的手臂微微松开了些，他将脸颊贴紧了Sam，粘哒哒的汗水从Sam的发丝上滴下，打湿了他的皮肤。  
　　  
　　Sam再次吻了他，从嘴唇到唇角。他想，这大概是世界上最美妙的事情。

　　  
　　Sam抱着疲惫的Dean回到了地下室，并再次将他绑起来准备完成最后的治疗。他将最后几袋人血注射进Dean的静脉，已经筋疲力尽的Dean只是微微挑眉以示不满。全部的步骤都已完成，他在一旁静静等待，不管成功或是失败他都必须面对。几个小时之后，Dean再次睁开了眼睛，榛绿色的眼眸里不再是傲慢与玩味，而是充满了不解和疑惑——这是Dean，是身为人类的Dean，在他体内的恶魔已经被清除干净，坐在这里的是他唯一的亲人，是将他视之为生命的Dean。  
　　  
　　“欢迎回来，Dean。”他将Dean身上所有的绳结松开，并给了Dean一个大大的拥抱。将他抱在怀里的时候，Sam在心里暗暗发誓以后不会让他唯一的兄长遭受任何伤害，因为他深爱着他，并再也不想失去他了。  
　　  
　　丑恶的影子躲进了Sam的躯壳里，或许在下一秒、下一分钟它就会跳出来张牙舞爪，操纵着他做出无可挽回的事。至少在这一秒、这一分钟他还是那个Sam，Dean眼中需要加倍呵护的弟弟。  
　　  
　　只是他再也不能那样触碰他了。  
　　  
　　整装完毕后，Sam跟在Dean身后坐上impala的副驾驶座，反光镜里的他们互相看着对方，一如往日。落日余晖里，impala行驶在整洁的柏油公路上，他们经过一个又一个路牌，最终消失在地平线上。  
　　  
　　-END-


End file.
